


当局者迷06

by WindsFeel



Category: APH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsFeel/pseuds/WindsFeel





	当局者迷06

傍晚时分，散场时间。  
大家各自回家，嘉龙在专心开车，已经在心里有了些小计划的王耀，在嘉龙停下等红绿灯的时候突然对他说，“嘉龙，你不是说你家里有些珍贵的私人藏品，可以带我去看看吗？”  
这分明是自己的居心叵测，但是嘉龙却显得有点开心，傍晚的阳光为他琥珀色的眼睛染上了温暖的橘，“还以为我给你滔滔不绝讲的那些关于枪械的故事会让你觉得厌烦，但是你居然有兴趣继续听。”  
“因为你的故事讲的很好嘛，所以还想听。”骗人，明明我的目的并不在于故事，而在于你。王耀在内心里补出了下一句话。

嘉龙的住所在远郊，周围新动土的大型展览馆正在建设，所以路不是特别好走。这栋房子是他投资的房产中的一栋，一开始他通过市政厅那边的熟人获得了这里要建展览馆的消息，在市场作出反应之前就买下了附近的房子，那时候因为地处偏僻，售价还很便宜，而现在整栋房子的价格已经翻了几倍。  
所以嘉龙很看重资源网的建设，毕竟投资的要诀，就是先市场一步获得信息，哪怕只快一秒。  
这种习惯渗透在嘉龙生活中的每个小节中，比如在烧烤中自己揽下厨师的工作，让王耀多从事些能和人有更多接触的活儿，比起让王耀闷头烧烤，嘉龙给了王耀更多的机会接触自己的朋友。他们都是波士顿的native，对这座城市比较了解，也比较有资源，说不定什么时候能帮上王耀的忙。  
嘉龙明白自己的身份虽然仍旧是学生，但实际上思维可能更偏向于生意人，和王耀这种相对单纯的学生还是有点微妙的不同。王耀和人交往，多半是凭借兴趣与喜好，但是自己多半不是。  
嘉龙平时并不喜欢插手的别人的事，但是因为那个人是曾经在学习上帮助过自己的王耀，所以嘉龙想也许让王耀早点注意到社会上行事的规则会对他比较好。  
于是嘉龙还是提醒了王耀这一点，不要仅仅把与人的交往看做单纯的玩乐这一点。但是嘉龙的提醒遭到了王耀的抵触。  
原本王耀看那些古董枪械看得很开心，但听到嘉龙这样的提醒后，瞬间露出了有点不快的表情。他把视线从那些雕刻着繁复花纹的枪械上转移到了嘉龙脸上。  
“嘉龙，你邀请我出来，不是也是要把我发展成你的资源这样的目的吧？但是我明明什么都没有，即没有钱没有权力也没有资源，和你完全不一样。”  
王耀有点不太喜欢这样的嘉龙，可能是因为两个人目前的处境和价值观完全是两个不同方向的原因。他认为这样的嘉龙似乎有点过于理性与沉稳，从他会喜欢奔驰S这种一般二十出头的男孩子根本不会喜欢的车就能看出来。  
这种性格可能无比适合投资，毕竟在金融市场的大风大浪中保持理性是一件着实不易的事。不过如果用来和人交往，似乎就显得有点无趣了。  
“不是，”对于王耀的质问嘉龙给出了否定的回答，“就像你说的，你现在虽然拥有知识与学历，但是短时间内还是没办法变现，对我来说不能变现的东西都不值得投入。”

嘉龙的这句话真的……让王耀瞬间有点恼火。  
所以我是被你归为不值得投入的东西？  
“不值得”，是王耀最讨厌听到的三个字这三个字，足以触动他原本尚且还算冷静自持的神经。  
王耀知道自己的愤怒多半是自己的问题，也许是自己反应过激。  
但是毕竟人类总是通过关系去认识自己，尤其是从亲密关系中。在一段亲密关系中彻底崩塌的自信，想要恢复可不是一件容易的事。  
王耀已经完全不能理解到嘉龙的善意，他的注意力全被他最讨厌听到的三个字吸引去了。  
“我要回去了，谢谢你今天的招待，我自己打车回去就可以。”  
原本还想逗逗嘉龙，但此刻王耀已经完全丧失了兴趣。

王耀拿起自己的外套走向玄关，那一瞬间，他看到了嘉龙眼睛里一闪而过的惊慌表情。  
惊……慌？这对于嘉龙来说，还真是新奇的表情啊。  
哎？害怕被自己讨厌吗？  
这倒有点新奇。

王耀在看到嘉龙的表情时候居然稍微有点内疚，因为自己毫无预兆的告别对谁来说一时间都有些难以消化。  
但是都已经说了要走了，再回来有点太丢人了。  
算了，计划终。看来上帝并不给我做坏孩子的机会。  
王耀这样想着，推开了门。

“啊……下雨了。”王耀推开门的时候，却发现自己脚步被雨水禁锢住了。  
原本两个人来到嘉龙住所的时候还欣赏了绚烂的晚霞，不知什么时候夜空已经乌云密布。  
黑压压的云层挤出了倾盆的雨水，天气对王耀似乎并不怎么友好。  
春夜的暴雨啪嗒啪嗒击落在水洼，溅起了高高的水花。  
“那今晚就住在这里吧？这里路不太好走的士一般也很少来，下雨的话我的车也不太好开走，反正两个男生的话应该也没什么关系。”嘉龙适时给王耀找到了一个留下的理由。  
“……那好吧，只能这样了。”

两个现在已经有点不太熟的男孩子待在房间里，气氛有种微妙的尴尬。  
王耀想肚子里的肉类也差不多消耗干净了，去做点饭打破这诡异的沉默好了。  
他这样想着，打开了嘉龙家的冰箱。  
既而王耀发现嘉龙家的冰箱绝对是自己见过的最诡异的冰箱，里面没有放置任何食物，而是塞满了一冰箱的草莓。  
草莓……？王耀突然想起来嘉龙好像很喜欢吃草莓，他对草莓的爱可以说是……狂热。  
以前鼓励他温习功课的时候，草莓是最好的诱饵。  
而这个爱好……居然隔了六年都没有变啊。  
“嘉龙，虽然知道你很喜欢吃草莓，不过也没必要一口气囤这么多吧，毕竟保鲜期那么短，感觉在它们坏掉之前你并没有能力把它们吃完。”  
“但是这个季节的草莓最好吃了，感觉错过了就吃不到了。”  
“这种时候你倒不嫌它们都坏掉浪费资源了，真是不像你应该有的作风。”  
“因为是我喜欢的东西嘛……对于喜欢的东西，我好像一直不计代价。”  
“所以说你都吃不厌吗？哪怕再喜欢，每天都吃也会厌烦的吧？”  
嘉龙却坚定地摇了摇头，“不管吃多少，还像第一次吃那么喜欢。”  
嘉龙说着，在王耀的身后站定，越过王耀的脑袋，从冰箱里拿出了一盒草莓，凉凉的空气轻轻掠过王耀的脸颊。  
“不想吃饭，今晚就吃这个好了。冷冻室有速冻披萨，你可以用微波炉热来吃。”  
王耀想嘉龙，有些时候还真是执拗的像个孩子。  
哦对了……狂热。嘉龙也是有很狂热的时刻，不过他的狂热，都表露的不动声色。

王耀盘腿坐在沙发上叼着披萨，嘉龙就在一旁安静的吃他的草莓。电视机里回放着前段时间上映的电影《霍比特人3》。  
“别看瑟大王现在很得瑟，最后他的三千美男团都被团灭了。”王耀咬住披萨声音还有点含糊，但这依旧抵挡不住他剧透的心，作为中土世界的忠实粉丝，这部电影他可是足足看了三遍，熟悉到台词都能背下来。  
“嗯。”嘉龙的心思还集中在画面上，他之前一直没有找到合适的时间看这部电影。  
“模特队被团灭这件事告诉我们长得好看并没有什么卵用。”除去剧透之外，王耀还要适时表达下自己的见解。  
“嗯，不过我还挺喜欢里面那个名叫奇力的矮人的，他很勇敢，敢于去追逐自己的真爱，哪怕他们看起来并不般配。”  
“但他马上就死了。最后还是长得好看的精灵王子有机会抱得美人归。这么看编剧还是偏心长得好看的人。”  
“王耀……”  
“嗯？”  
“我好看吗？”嘉龙突然问起了一个和电影完全无关的问题。  
王耀咽下了最后一口披萨，几乎是不假思索的回答，“好看。”  
“那拜托你别看电视了，看我吧。”  
嘉龙说着，一本正经往嘴里放下了一颗草莓。  
王耀知道嘉龙只是想让他闭嘴，但是也许是饱暖思淫欲，嘉龙因为吞咽食物颤动的喉结，嘴唇上沾着的草莓红色的汁液，棱角分明的下颌与脖颈形成的完美折角，都让王耀有些心动。  
感觉……像是看着一部色调旖旎的电影。

吃饱了草莓后嘉龙先行去洗了个澡，然后是终于差不多消化了肚子里食物的王耀。  
王耀躺在浴缸里，让水没过自己的脖颈，浴盐浓郁的迷迭香窜进露出水面的鼻腔里。  
好安静啊……  
看来上帝用雨水把自己挽留在这里，也希望自己做个坏孩子吧。  
那么好想……做点什么啊……  
“嗯……”王耀把手伸去了自己的下体，稍微触碰了一下，此刻那里的状态还有点疲软。  
王耀做任何事情都很认真，既然已经决定扮演一个坏孩子的角色，那也一定要用尽心力去完成。  
把自己想象成一个放浪的人，这种自我预设应该很有效吧。  
但如果连臆想的对象都没有，仅凭借自己的力量，感觉稍微有点提不起劲来。  
那就想象着嘉龙吧。  
那一刻……咬下了草莓的嘉龙，如果他咬的是自己胸前的红晕，该是怎样的画面呢？  
舔舐……然后，啃咬。王耀回想着嘉龙方才在自己眼中带着暧昧颜色的旖旎的长镜头，一只手轻揉着自己的乳头，另一只手在水中握着自己逐渐被唤醒的炽热，上下律动了起来。  
“啊……”一个波折婉转的长音从唇角倾泻而出，就像是为了匹配自己脑海中的那个画面。  
王耀没有刻意压低这声呻吟，相反，他没有丝毫的遮掩，继续放浪的叫着，浴室空旷的空间放大了声响。  
不知道门外的嘉龙，能不能听到呢？

王耀冲完了澡从浴室里走出来，身上穿着嘉龙的衣服，洗的很干净，还带着洗衣液清雅的莲花香。说起来也奇怪，虽然嘉龙狂热的喜欢着草莓，但他除了食用之外，没有任何与草莓相关的东西，他似乎仅仅喜欢着草莓本身。  
嘉龙的衣服穿在自己身上还是稍微大了点，可能因为原本睡衣这种东西就会比较宽松，加上自己的身型的确比嘉龙瘦小，袖口掩住了半只手掌，边缘正好掩至大腿根部。  
嘉龙依旧窝在沙发上重温了一遍《霍比特人3》，估计是刚刚被自己吵得没有办法专心看。  
“裤子有点拖地，怕给你弄脏，我就没穿。”  
才不是，就是为不想穿找个借口而已。  
为了防止暴雨淹入室内，嘉龙关闭了所有窗子，只留下电影画面的声音掩盖了两个人的呼吸声。  
本尼迪克特通过动作捕捉出演的龙正在狂暴的对他的银幕好基友马丁释放他的怒火，嘉龙的眼睛却落在了赤着脚走向自己的王耀身上。  
直到王耀就这样安静地走到了自己面前。他以膝盖为支撑半跪在沙发边缘，这让他现在的位置比自己略高一点，颇有些居高临下的傲慢。  
王耀尚未完全擦干的头发滴落了水滴，  
嘀嗒——  
绽放在嘉龙的面颊。  
呼吸与呼吸相触碰，心脏与心脏是近在咫尺的距离。  
“现在，你可以看我了吗？”  
王耀轻轻扳住了嘉龙的下颌，强迫他与自己四目相对。  
嘉龙的眸子映着的，是自己暧昧不明又充满挑逗的表情。  
对，就是这样，就是这样，想象自己风情万种，全世界的男人都折服在我的脚下。

嘉龙的唇，有些凉凉的触感，像是薄荷。王耀用手指轻轻摩挲了一圈之后，吻了上去。  
嘉龙没有躲避。  
一个不带任何色情意味的、仅仅是试探性的吻。  
“你不拒绝吗？”王耀问。  
“你这样在我面前晃悠这么久，不就是在想着这件事吗？”  
“嘿嘿，你真聪明。其实在想更过分的事情啦。”  
王耀对着嘉龙眨了下眼睛，露出了天真又邪恶的表情。

王耀身上的味道，沐浴露和洗衣液的香气，混杂着一丝精液的腥腻。  
其实刚刚嘉龙对浴室里的声音听得很清楚，因为即使浴室的隔音效果还不错，王耀的喘息声依旧有点大，就像是……他是故意泄露出一些给自己听的。  
所以嘉龙虽然抱着膝盖看着电影，脑海里的画面却一路奔着浴室里的王耀去了。  
看来今天的电影无论如何都是没办法好好看了。

所谓更过分的事，当然是只有大人才能肆无忌惮的做的事。  
洗完澡的嘉龙只围着一条浴巾，王耀用紧绷的足尖轻轻撩开，露出了浴巾下黑色的内裤。  
还穿什么内裤嘛……真是多此一举。不过算了，多一层面纱也能多一点情趣，有时候也不用一口气看得那么直白，还是一层一层的剥离比较有乐趣。  
王耀继续用足尖轻轻触碰了嘉龙的下体，并在那里打磨了几圈，直到感觉有湿漉漉的液体渗出，浸湿了棉质内裤的表层。  
“好听吗？刚刚浴室里的声音？一直期待你能推门进来呢。但是我的嘉龙果然还是太内敛了。”  
王耀一只手揽住嘉龙的脖颈在他耳畔轻声细语，另一只手猛得退下了嘉龙已经被体液略微沾湿的内裤。


End file.
